Le fil argenté
by Kataliel
Summary: Une lune ronde s’élevait dans le ciel et éclairait cette soirée enivrante. Yaoi


**Un fil argenté**

**Titre : **Un fil argenté  
**Auteur : Kataliel**  
**Chapitre :** Fic Entière  
**Genre :** **PWP**

**Rating : M (cause de lemon)**  
**WARNING : **ATTENTION FIC **YAOI, ÂMES SENSIBLES et HOMOPHOBES S'ABSTENIR **  
**Disclamer :** Ils ne sont pas a moi

**Résumé : **Une lune ronde s'élevait dans le ciel et éclairait cette soirée enivrante. Yaoi

**Note :** il n'y a** pas vraiment de scénario** dans cette fic, j'avais seulement envie d'écrire **un lemon** avec ce couple qui se fait très rare de nos jours. Laissez **une review**, je n'en attends pas beaucoup mais dites quand même si vous l'avez lu.

Bonne lecture

P&S

L'hiver s'étalait aux portes de l'Amérique représenté par une tombée de neige semblant aussi douce que des pétales de cerisiers fleurissant au printemps. La lune ronde faisait paraître une lumière blanche du ciel qui éclairait l'île du royaume des duellistes ce soir les lumières du château étaient allumés. Les bruits des conversations et ceux de la musique envahissaient la salle des invités. Ce soir Pegasus J. Crawford avait organisé une soirée de gala. Beaucoup de gens y étaient invités, des gens importants. Donc pas question de se ridiculiser et faire ne serrait-ce qu'un faux pas. C'était la règle d'or que Seto Kaiba s'était imposée depuis tout jeune. Habillé d'un costume noir avec cravate et d'une chemise bleue, il parcoura la salle du regard, il remarqua au coin de l'œil les présidents des compagnies : Hatamotomo, Fuyugi et de l' Hifslifer en train de discuter affaire, a en juger par leur expression sérieuse qu'ils affichaient en parlant. De l'autre côté il y avait les femmes en train de discuter avec animation. Au centre il y avait la piste de danse, ou les couples dansaient. Le PDG de la Kaibacorp soupira. Il détestait les galas. Généralement il séduisait et dansait avec les filles de gens importants pour que ceux-ci s'intéressent a lui. Mais aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas envie de danser ou de séduire. Il maudissait intérieurement son petit frère, Mokuba, dont il avait suivit le conseil de la veille, d'aller se changer les idées. Mais il doutait fortement que partir directement après être venu ferrait bonne impression.

Il cachait un soupire d'irritation quand doucement une fille aux cheveux bouclés, longs et blonds, habillée d'une longue robe rouge ornée de bijoux en or s'approcha de lui. Elle était très belle. Arrivée a sa hauteur, elle le regarda dans les yeux. Encore une fille qui voulait danser avec lui… elle lui sourit gentiment, elle tendit la main dans une demande silencieuse : elle l'invitait a danser.

« Bonsoir je m'appelle Célicinia J. Crawford, je suis la nièce de Pegasus J. Crawford. Je vous ai observé depuis tout a l'heure, vous avez l'air de vous ennuyer de cette soirée… je présume que vous n'aimez pas les fêtes. Puis-je vous inviter afin d'essayer de vous divertir. »

Seto sourit. Cette jeune fille était vraiment polie. Il put le voir dans un clin d'œil qu'elle était bien éduquée. Il accepta sans un mouvement de réflexion la main tendue de la jeune J. Crawford. Doucement elle l'entraîna vers la piste de danse. Le PDG posa une main sur sa taille et attrapa sa main avec l'autre. Dans une synchronisation parfaite, ils entamèrent une valse magnifique. Seto regarda la jeune femme virevolter dans ses bras en souriant. Il la trouva encore plus belle quand elle le regardait dans les yeux. Devant le tableau magnifique qu'affichaient ses deux personnes, les autres couples s'écartèrent. Tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur eux. Ils piquèrent la curiosité d'un homme aux cheveux argentés. Qui riva ses yeux sur le jeune homme brun, il le détailla de haut en bas, il identifia le garçon comme un héritier d'une famille importante. Il les suivit des yeux. Jusqu'a ce qu'ils s'arrêtèrent. Seto Kaiba fit un de ces sourires mystérieux et prit une des mains de la jeune fille et l'embrassa. La blonde sourit et attrapa sa main en retour. Elle le tira à travers la foule qui se rassembla sur la piste de danse quand 'leur' morceau prit fin. L'homme aux cheveux argenté vit la jeune fille venir vers lui. Quand elle arriva à sa hauteur, elle le salua gentiment, vite suivie de Kaiba.

« Bonsoir mon oncle, comment allez-vous ? »

L'homme lui sourit. Kaiba ne disait rien. Il observait l'homme. Des cheveux raides et argentés tombaient sur ses épaules et harmonisaient son visage qui portait un sourire radieux, qui faisait comprendre qu'il était heureux de revoir une personne chère a son cœur. Il portait un costume blanc qui faisait ressortir sa chemise pourpre et sa cravate noire. Seto s'attarda sur les larges épaules de l'oncle. Il était imposant, il le dominait d'une tête de plus. Le PDG se sentit un peu inférieur a cet homme charismatique. En plus il se tenait en face du créateur des magic&wizard cards, au plus profond de lui, il admirait cet homme.

« je vais très bien et comme je peux le constater, tu t'amuse bien. »

Il dirigea son regard vers le PDG de la Kaibacorp. Seto crut voir une lumière s'allumer au coin gauche de l'œil de l'homme, celle qui était cachée par ses cheveux. Il tourna un peu la tête et ferma un instant les yeux, il eut l'impression que cet homme regardait au plus profond de son âme. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, l'œil visible de Pegasus brillait d'une flamme nouvelle. Il sourit et tendit la main vers le plus jeune.

« Mon nom est Pegasus J. Crawford, enchanté de vous rencontrer. »

Seto prit la main de l'homme pour le saluer, dés que sa paume entra en contact avec celle de Pegasus, il sentit comme une sorte de choc électrique lui parcourut le long du corps. L'homme souriait, quand il retira sa main doucement, Seto sentit que les doigts de l'homme avaient serrer les siens encore juste un petit instant.

« Je suis heureux de vous rencontrer enfin, Mr. Crawford. Je suis Seto Kaiba dirigeant de la Kaibacorp. »

Dit Kaiba poliment, il vit l'homme sourire de nouveau.

« Kaibacorp… Vous diriger une compagnie qui est devenue beaucoup plus intéressante que lorsque Mr. Kaiba avait les rênes. Vous êtes arriver la ou votre père n'est jamais arriver, c'est-a-dire piquer ma curiosité. Je vous félicite mon garçon. »

Seto cacha une grimace derrière un sourire forcé quand le créateur des cards l'appela 'mon garçon'. Il n'avait plus 10 ans, mais 16. Se faire appeler 'mon garçon' était une insulte a son statut. Mais il ne disait rien, ce serrait commettre un faux pas. Le regard de Pegasus se posa une nouvelle fois sur lui. Kaiba sentit soudain une bouffée de chaleur le prendre, il commençait à respirer difficilement. Celicinia lui attrapa le bras en voyant son malaise.

« Seto ? Est-ce que vous allez bien ? »

Seto sourit en direction de la jeune fille. Elle était vraiment charmante. Malheureusement, il avait remarqué qu'une de ses bagues avait une pierre blanche.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais bien miss, je crois que je devrais seulement prendre un peu l'air au dehors. Allez plutôt rejoindre votre fiancé. Il doit vous attendre. »

La jeune fille essaya de cacher son inquiétude et sa surprise mais elle n'y arrivait pas vraiment, finalement avec un peu de réticence, elle le lâcha.

« Vous avez peut-être raison, mais surtout, prenez soin de vous. »

Elle lâcha le garçon et prit congé de son oncle. Seto en profita pour se glisser dans la foule sans que Pegasus ne remarquât son départ. Avec un peu de bousculade, il arriva dans le couloir qui menait aux jardins. Seto soupira de contentement lorsqu'il put enfin respirer l'air frais du dehors. On pouvait entendre les bruits des autres invités dans le château. Il s'avança vers la fontaine en forme de femme qui était au centre de la verdure du jardin. La fontaine laissait entendre un bruit calme et relaxant. Il l'examina, la statue représentait une femme nue cachée d'un voile avec des cheveux bouclés. Elle tendait la main vers la pleine lune. Seto détailla son visage plutôt triste et nostalgique. Puis une révélation se fit dans sa tête cette femme ressemblait a Cyndia J. Crawford, la regrettée femme de Pegasus. Il avait vu son portrait dans la salle à manger du château. Il baissa la tête et s'assis au bord de la fontaine en regardant l'eau bouger. Il plongeât ses doigts dans l'eau, elle était tiède presque chaude. Il soupira, tout d'un coup, il bascula dans le noir total. Il se sentit tomber vers l'avant. Il croyait qu'il allait tomber dans l'eau mais, une main agrippa son bras et l'attira vers un large torse, puis il ne sentit plus rien…Il s'était évanouit…

Quand Seto ouvrit les yeux, il se trouva dans un lit douillet dans une chambre a peine éclairée, un gant sur le front. Il l'enleva dés qu'il réalisa que ce même gant était mouillé et qu'une goûte froide glissait dans son oreille. Il le posa sur la table de nuit et sentit que sa montre s'y trouvait également. Il soupira. Il se releva et se frotta les yeux. Quand ils furent bien ouverts, il put examiner la chambre.

Elle était spacieuse, plus grande que la sienne, meublée a la façon victorienne. Les murs étaient décorés par des rideaux et des tableaux de paysages, Seto remarqua un deuxième tableau de Mrs. Crawford. La cheminé allumée était collée contre le mur en face du lit baldaquin. C'était elle qui faisait la lumière dans la chambre devant elle se tenait deux fauteuils en cuir avec une table en bois massif. A sa gauche se trouvait, une grande armoire avec l'image d'une clé de vie (Ankh) incorporer dessus, la garde robe. Le sol était recouvert d'un tapis rouge sombre. Il y avait trois portes adjacentes. Une était la sortie présuma-t-il, une la salle de bain et l'autre un bureau. Kaiba balança ses jambes du côté du lit. il remarqua qu'il était pieds nus et que sa chemise était ouverte a mit chemin. Il essaya de se lever. Avec un peu de mal il réussi a se redresser. Il fit deux pas dans la pièce avant que ses jambes flageolèrent une nouvelle fois. Mais cette fois-ci il prit appuis sur la table de nuit. Quand il pu reprendre son équilibre, il s'avança habillé de sa chemise et pantalon froissé.

Sa curiosité se calibra vers la porte à côté de lui. Il tendit sa main vers sa poignée et l'abaissa. Quand il l'ouvrit il tomba sur des rangé en bois. Le PDG entra dans la pièce, il y avait la une bibliothèque énorme. Seto parcourut les titres des livres : _'Calendrier et croyances Egyptiennes', 'L'Egypte ancienne et son histoire', 'La fondation des deux terres', 'La vallée des rois', 'Le Nil et ses secrets'_,…

Le garçon sourit, il ne savait pas que Pegasus était un passionner d'histoire. Il parcoura les titres, puis il s'arrêta sur un titre_ : 'Journal de Harry J. Crawford'_. Seto fronça les sourcils, oserait-il ? Il attrapa le bouquin avec une couverture reliée de cuire. Il l'ouvrit et commença a lire :

« _Cela doit faire maintenant trois jours depuis 'l'incident', depuis que j'ai apprit ce qui allait se passer, je me suis dit que je ne passait pas assez de temps avec mon fils, Pegasus. Je me tue a penser a ce qu'il va se passer. Mon fils ne mérite pas ca._

_Mais comme l'as dit le jeune garçon on ne peut changer la destinée des gens. Je voudrais tellement le prévenir mais _il_ m'a fait jurer de garder le secret. Oh Dieu protégez mon fils coûte que coûte de son horrible destin. __»_

Seto tourna la page, par malheur il n'entendit pas la porte de la chambre voisine s'ouvrir et se fermer, ni les bruits de pas d'une personne qui se rapprochait de lui. Avec un bruit sourd une main se posa juste a côté de son épaule, contre la bibliothèque. Kaiba sursauta et ferma le bouquin dans un seul geste. Il reconnu la manche du costume blanc de Pegasus, autour de son poignet se tenait une montre en or. Seto se sentit gêner, il était dos au créateur des cards. Il pouvait clairement sentir le souffle du milliardaire dans son cou. Il sentit Pegasus regarder au dessus de lui pour lire le titre du livre.

« Tu es un peu trop curieux a mon goût Kaiba-boy, mais ça je l'ai vu tout de suite que c'était un défaut chez toi. »

Seto déglutit et remit le livre a sa place. Il voulut dire quelque chose, il ouvrit la bouche mais aucun mot n'en sortit. Le plus jeune sentit la température de son corps augmenter a cause de leur proximité. Pourquoi cet homme ne se dégageait-il pas ? Pourquoi reniflait-il son parfum ? Pourquoi ? Seto sentit son malaise revenir a toute allure. Ses jambes tremblèrent, quand il s'effondra l'argenté l'attrapa par la taille. Seto s'accrocha a sa veste. Il se retrouva l'oreille sur le cœur du plus vieux. Kaiba avait les yeux a moitié ouvert. Avec un peu de mal il se redressa, il leva les yeux vers le milliardaire. Il regarda l'œil découvert de Pegasus. Leurs bouches étaient très près l'une de l'autre. Seto sentit son souffle sur ses lèvres, il était si prêt, si proche.

« Que m'est-il arrivé pour que je me réveille dans votre chambre Mr. Crawford ? »

Il s'était dégagé de son étreinte quand il avait prononcer cette phrase. Mais il tourna le dos vers Pegasus, il était gêné. Gêné du trouble qui naissait en lui. Ce trouble que seulement cet homme faisait naître. Il s'avança dans la bibliothèque, Pegasus sur les talons. Arriver dans la chambre Seto s'arrêta devant le lit.

« Vous ne m'avez pas répondu, Mr. Crawford… »

Il entendit Pegasus bouger dans son dos. Il sentit ses mains se poser sur ses épaules, Seto ferma les yeux et retenu sa respiration. Doucement les mains de Pegasus glissèrent sur lui. Sa main droite alla se réfugiée entre les plis ouverts de sa chemise son index et majeur attrapèrent un téton. Seto ouvrit la bouche et haleta silencieusement. Sa main gauche vogua vers sa taille en une longue caresse sur son bras ou il s'arrêta sur le ventre. Il colla son torse a son dos. En tourna vers la droite Seto leva la tête. Il posa son bras gauche sur celui de Pegasus, il leva l'autre qui se posa sur la nuque du milliardaire. L'argenté regarda cet adolescent soumis dans ses bras. Ses lèvres entrouvertes n'attendaient qu'un baiser de sa part, le lui donnerait-il ? Pegasus eu un sourire au coin. Sa prise sur le téton se renforça, ce qui fit arracher une plainte silencieuse a la personne dans ses bras qui ouvra ses yeux. Le milliardaire contempla le feu qu'il avait fait naître.

Il baissa sa tête et donna ce que l'adolescent attendait. Ses lèvres firent connexion avec ses jumelles, sa langue toucha l'autre. Comme une caresse qui faisait penser a de la soie ses cheveux glissèrent le long de ses joues. La main de Pegasus libera le torse du PDG et en firent le contour. Sa main gauche se plaça sur la ceinture de Seto, avec une main il arriva a défaire la boucle de cette même ceinture. Seto essaya de ne pas frémir. L'argenté pressa une nouvelle fois le corps contre lui. Il le désirait, il déboutonna le pantalon, il désirait ce garçon, le tissu tomba, il le voulait, Seto brisa le contact de leurs lèvres, et il l'aurait.

Kaiba se retourna et lâcha sa nuque. Il regarda de nouveau dans les yeux de l'homme, avant de succomber à un nouveau baiser. Un baiser plus passionner, leurs langues s'entremêlèrent dans une valse enflammée. Pegasus serra fortement le garçon dans ses bras. Il le souleva et le posa sur le lit. D'une façon automatique le plus jeune ouvra les jambes et enlaça la taille de l'argenté. Sa température corporelle augmenta brutalement lorsque leurs bassins entrèrent en contact l'un avec l'autre. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement. Les mains de Seto prirent de l'initiative quand elles se glissèrent entre les deux corps. Il attrapa la veste blanche de Pegasus et la déboutonna, ils arrêtèrent de s'embrasser pour qu'ils prennent un peu d'air et pour que Pegasus ait plus d'espace pour l'enlever. Il jeta la veste par terre et tira sur sa chemise pour quelle sorte du pantalon. Pegasus vira sa cravate et laissa Seto s'occuper du reste des tissus sur son torse.

Quand le haut du corps du milliardaire fut a découvert. Le plus jeune prit son temps pour étudier son partenaire. Il détailla la fine musculature qui se reposait sur le corps. Il toucha le milieu du torse avec une main pendant que l'autre lui servait a garder l'équilibre. Cela lui faisait bizarre de toucher un autre homme. Sa main vogua vers les cheveux il voulait voir tout son visage. Pegasus arrêta sa main a mit chemin.

« Ne touche pas a ça Kaiba-boy. »

Seto fut surprit du ton sérieux de son futur amant.

« Pourquoi ? »

Pegasus essaya de ne pas perdre son sourire, cela aurai donné une douche froide au désir de l'adolescent. Par contre le sien en avait prit une. Pourquoi fallait il qu'il pense a ça? A cette chose… Souvent il voulait qu'elle disparaisse… Elle lui faisait mal, elle le mutilait. Mais ça c'était le prix a payer. Alors personne ni qui que ce soit la verrait, a part les adversaires aux cartes qui en vaudraient la peine, mais ceux la ne seront pas nombreux.

« Mr. Crawford ? »

Pegasus eu l'impression de sortir d'un rêve, il réalisa soudain ce qu'il était entrain de faire et ce qu'il devait continuer. Il sourit vers l'adolescent et embrassa sa main en fermant les yeux, comme on saluait une lady, par contre, lui, il garda la main dans la sienne pour la poser sur son torse. Il regarda dans les yeux du brun et dit d'une voix grave et envoûtante :

« Appelle-moi Pegasus, cela me semblerait plus naturel dans les circonstances actuelles ne crois-tu pas ? »

Seto déglutit a l'entente de la voix pleine de désir de l'homme. Mais il ne laissa rien paraître de ses émotions. Il se laissa basculer en arrière, le dos sur le matelas. Pegasus glissa en même temps que lui, il appuya son corps totalement sur celui de l'autre. Puis il l'embrassa sur la bouche, bouche qu'il quitta plutôt vite, il embrassa sa mâchoire pour après descendre dans le cou. Le milliardaire sentit le plus jeune frissonner au contact. Un point faible ? Pegasus sourit d'une manière sadique, il fit glisser les mains de Seto au dessus de sa propre tête, le brun ni fit pas trop attention quand le milliardaire coinça ses deux mains en une. Pegasus retourna alors vers le cou qu'il mordilla, suça, lécha jusqu'a ce qu'une marque rouge fit son apparition. Il regarda alors son œuvre puis le visage du garçon d'ont une légère rougeur avait fait place sur les joues, sa tête s'était tourner vers la gauche. La langue de l'argenté se posa une nouvelle fois sur le cou mais pour descendre encore plus bas. Il passa sa langue au milieu du torse dans une simple traînée verticale. Le brun essaya de ne pas frémir de froid lorsque de l'air s'installa sur cette traînée humide. Mais ses tétons durcirent et il eut la chaire de poule. Pegasus le vit tout de suite et posa sa main chaude sur un téton, il le prit entre son index et majeur. Il serra le téton entre ses deux doigts, Seto se força a fermer la bouche, pour ne rien dire. Pegasus baissa alors la tête vers l'autre téton, son souffle le réchauffa, Seto retentit sa respiration. La langue du milliardaire passa par dessus, mais le brun ne réagit pas, alors un nouveau sourire lui passa sur le visage. Il happa le téton tout en serrant l'autre longuement entre ses doigts. Le corps sous lui se contracta a cet attouchement, le plus jeune ne pu se taire et un gémissement lui échappa. Un afflux de sang fusa vers son bas-ventre qui lui donnait une sensation de brûlure. L'argenté se releva, l'adolescent commença a transpirer et haleter. Il avait réussi son approche et il en fut certain lorsque il vu la déformation qui se trouvait au niveau du boxer.

Il avait un adolescent totalement soumit maintenant. Il abandonna totalement en lâchant prise sur ces mains et sur ce corps. Seto se redressa et vu son futur amant abandonner le lit pour se relever. Il croisa ses yeux, Seto fondit dans ses prunelles dorées. Il entendit le son d'une ceinture se dégrafé, d'un vêtement tomber. Quand le milliardaire arrêta de bouger, Seto savait qu'il se trouvait nu, mais il ne put, cela depuis qu'il avait abandonner le lit, quitter les yeux de Pegasus.

L'argenté remonta sur le lit sans quitter son amant des yeux. Pegasus posa ses deux genoux l'un après l'autre sur le lit. Il s'approcha a quatre pâtes du garçon. Seto tendit la main et lorsqu'il fut a son hauteur il attrapa la nuque de l'homme, il embrassa l'homme passionnément sur la bouche. Son futur amant posa alors ses mains sur sa taille, plus précisément sur le tissu qui si trouvait.

Doucement Pegasus le lui retira. Quand le plus jeune fut nu, l'homme prit la peine de détailler le garçon. C'était bien ce qu'il pensait, ce garçon n'était plus vraiment un adolescent mais plutôt un homme. Quand une nouvelle fois il contempla le visage de Seto. Le plus jeune l'entraîna dans un nouveau baiser enflammé. Ils se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre. Leurs corps se touchèrent, Seto soupira. C'était tellement… excitant, tellement… merveilleux. Ce poids sur lui, cela lui compressait la respiration mais ça lui était égal. Il ferma les yeux, son futur amant savait qu'il était prêt…

Pegasus présenta un doigt a l'entrer de la bouche de Seto. Le plus jeune sourit en prenant le premier doigt en bouche il le lécha. Le doigt en bouche il l'ouvra pour accueillir un deuxième doigt. Pegasus fut hypnotisé par la langue de son vis a vis qui traçai des contours de salives sur ses doigts. Quand le brun eu finit avec le troisième doigt, le milliardaire les retira de la bouche.

L'adolescent bascula totalement en arrière, il regarda le plafond du lit. Il remarqua un instant qu'il était décoré de pierre bleu pale représentant le lys de France. Il essaya de paraître le plus détaché possible quand l'homme lui écarta les jambes. L'argenté se mit en face de son corps et inséra doigt en lui il ne sentit rien a part une sensation désagréable. Pegasus entreprit de lui insérer un deuxième doigt. Bien qu'au premier et deuxième doigt, il n'eut pas mal quand le troisième doigt vint il haleta de douleur. De toute façon il ne pleurera pas, ce serrai trop humiliant. L'homme ne fut pas surprit de la contraction du corps sous lui. Il bougea les doigts dans le corps de l'adolescent en essayant de le décontracter avec un mouvement ciseaux pour écarter les chairs. Il arrêta un moment et regarda l'adolescent. Il n'avait décidément pas le choix, il leva l'autre main à l'hauteur du bassin du garçon et la posa sur l'entrejambes.

Seto ouvra la bouche de surprise. Puis il ferma les yeux et un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres. Il sentit les doigts de Pegasus s'enrouler au tour de son membre déjà bien dressé. Puis ses doigts bougèrent dessus dans un mouvement de va et viens. Seto s'accrocha aux draps et tourna la tête vers l'autre côté, il se décontracta grâce au traitement de Pegasus. Le plus jeune ne pu retenir une plainte lorsque son futur amant l'abandonna de ses mains au si bien qu'en lui que sur son membre.

L'argenté se rapprocha du garçon et se pencha sur lui, il l'embrassa. Le milliardaire prit les cuisses du garçon et le positionna sur ses genoux son membre a l'entrée de l'intimité de Seto. Le brun sentit le membre de l'homme le toucher, il inspira longuement. Pegasus prit appui sur ses bras qu'il positionna au deux côtés de la tête de l'adolescent.

Puis…

Il le pénétra en un seul coup, une explosion le frappa une douleur inimaginable le transperça le ventre. Un hurlement remplit de douleur franchi ses lèvres. Pegasus quand a lui lâcha un halètement… étroit… la première fois… Pegasus caressa les cheveux de son amant pour le rassurer mais cela ne servait a rien. Seto ne pleurait pas mais Pegasus vu sa douleur sur les traits de son visage. Il dû faire violence de ne pas bouger en lui. Alors que le garçon se contractait sur son membre, cela l'excitait… Cela l'excitait encore plus. Pegasus attendit pour que son amant se relaxe. Seto se décontracta malgré tout et il enlaça la taille de l'homme avec ses jambes. Bien qu'il eut encore mal il prit l'initiative de bouger une fois son bassin pour donner l'autorisation a Pegasus. L'argenté ne pu que sourire au courage du garçon.

Il amorça un premier va et viens en lui. Toutes douleurs disparues a la seconde même qu'il revenait en lui. Seto ne pu que rejeté la tête en arrière en laissant un cri de plaisir jaillir de sa bouche. Il se sentit complet pendant un instant, avoir cet homme en lui… Son amant lui refit un mouvement de va et viens plus puissant et il crut voir un voile blanc se poser contre ses yeux. Il laissa un cri de plaisir franchir une nouvelle fois ses lèvres. Il ferma les yeux et voulait profiter de cet instant, entendre les soupires de son amant près de son oreille. Quand celui-ci entrait et sortait de lui. Pourtant pour lui il n'était pas assez prêt, il le voulait plus profondément en lui. Et il n'était pas le seul a le penser. Pegasus arrêta d'un seul coup tout mouvement, un étrange silence s'installa, enfin les seuls bruits que l'on entendait étaient les halètements des deux amants. Le milliardaire se releva et s'assis alors sur ses genoux et dans ce même geste il attrapa les cuisses du plus jeune. Seto enlaça le cou de son amant pour faciliter l'équilibre sur les cuisses de son amant.

Seto ferma les yeux, ouvra la bouche et lâcha un cri d'extase lorsqu'il sentit le membre de Pegasus fouiller encore plus profondément entre ses chairs. Il sentit Pegasus lui embrasser le torse. Puis il le fit bouger sur ses genoux pour s'installer le mieux qu'il pouvait, Seto embrassa son amant. Il sentit ses mains sur ses cuisses. Puis il sentit Pegasus sortir de lui en le soulevant un peu puis il s'enfonça avec force dans un amant qui hurlait de plaisir. Un autre coup envoya Seto au septième ciel qui rejeta la tête en arrière. Lorsque ce coup fit raclé le membre de l'argenté contre sa prostate. Puisqu'il lâcha un cri plus fort que les autres. Les coups suivant furent le même effet au plus jeune bien qu'il semblait crier plus fort. A chaque fois il se serrait de plus en plus sur le membre de son amant.

Dans un dernier coup de rein, la contraction fut si forte que Pegasus ne put plus supporter, il serra Seto fortement dans ses bras et se libéra en lui dans un long râle de plaisir. Il fut vite suivit par l'adolescent qui jouit quand il reçu le liquide chaud contre sa prostate, comme une brûlure vraiment agréable.

Ils restèrent enlacé pendant un moment. Les yeux de Seto se fermaient déjà. Pegasus embrassa une dernière fois le brun avant de se retirer de lui, il aida son jeune amant a s'allonger sur le dos en le prenant par les épaules. Il embrassa une nouvelle fois longuement Seto. Puis il se releva et alla chercher les draps qui pendant leurs dernière activité s'étaient retrouvés par terre. Il ramassa en même temps sa montre enlevée au plein milieu de l'action. En prenant les draps, il revenait vers le lit ou l'adolescent dormait déjà. Il s'allongea près de lui et recouvrit leurs deux corps des draps.

La lumière du soleil matinal s'élevait dans le ciel. Il est exactement 8 heures du matin en Amérique, nous sommes le début de la semaine. Bien des gens travaillaient aujourd'hui. Mais certains avaient des vacances et faisaient la grasse matinée. Mais certains restaient au lit parce qu'ils ont tout simplement été trop actifs le soir qui précédait ce matin. En conséquent c'est ce qu'il se passait dans la chambre à coucher d'un château sur l'île du royaume des duellistes dans la chambre principale du bâtiment un vent frisquet passait a travers les rideaux ouverts. Deux corps allonger l'un a côté de l'autre. On aurait pu les prendre pour un jeune couple a peine marié sortant de leur première nuit de lune de miel. Mais ces deux personnes n'étaient pas a marier. Alors qui étaient-elles ? Il était difficile de croire que c'étaient des amis pour cause de leur nudité sous les draps. Étaient-elles amants ?

La personne brune dans les draps du lit bougea, elle s'était réveillée. Elle se releva et se frotta les yeux. Elle tourna la tête vers la personne à côté d'elle. Un homme d'une vingtaine d'années et les cheveux long argentés était allongé sur le ventre, il était nu. La personne passa les draps sur son corps mit a jour. Le fessier et dos était alors recouvert d'un draps blanc. Pour le protéger des regards curieux. La personne se releva péniblement du lit. Elle s'accrocha a une barre de bois du lit en baldaquin. Elle grimaça, apparemment son corps se souvenait de la nuit passée. Avec beaucoup de mal elle ramassa ses vêtements sur le sol. Elle s'habilla, elle prit sa montre sur la table de nuit et en remarqua une autre posée dessus. Elle ne fit que peu attention a ce détail.

Elle s'avança dans la pièce sans un regard en arrière, elle ouvra la porte et sortit elle se referma derrière elle. Elle prit son téléphone qui se trouvait dans sa veste. Elle composa un numéro.

« Roland, envoie moi un hélicoptère. »

Dit-elle, elle eut une confirmation. Satisfaite elle remit son téléphone a sa place. Elle continua a marcher dans les couloirs du château, elle passa par la porte principale. Elle repéra un terrain vide. Une souche d'un arbre lui avait l'air bien confortable pour s'assoire, elle hésita un moment mais décida que non, son corps lui faisait trop mal. 15 minutes plus tard un hélicoptère fit son apparition dans le ciel. Dans un bruissement bruyant l'hélicoptère se posa sur cette petite pleine déserte.

« Bienvenu a bort Mr. Kaiba. »

Seto sourit au pilote qui ouvrit la porte, il allait monter et personne ne saurait qu'il avait passer la nuit ici.

« Vous partez déjà ? »

Enfin presque personne…

« Oui miss, j'ai été enchanté de vous rencontrer. »

Célinicia J. Crawford sortit de sa cachette et s'avança, Seto lui prit la main et la baissa. Il la lâcha et monta a bort de l'hélicoptère. Il la vit au loin le saluer. Seto sourit, mais une étrange impression lui étreignait le cœur, l'impression que ce n'etait pas la dernière fois qu'il verrait Pegasus J. Crawford.

_Quand le son d'un requiem retends…_

_Marcher sur un chemin sans fin…_

_Ne regarde pas en arrière… vit l'instant présent._

_Sache que tu es le seul a avoir ton destin en main._

_Même si de nombreux obstacles se dressent devant toi._

_Ne recule pas devant ce qui doit encore se passer._

FIN

**Note de fin : Tout d'abord merci a ceux qui on lu jusqu'ici. C'est courageux de votre part de me lire laissez une review cela ferrait plaisir.**

J'ai écris cette fic en Angleterre dans une famille d'accueille charmante, j'ai rencontrer pleins de gens grâce açaet certain de nationalités différentes.

Je souhaite d'abord remercier Aline Mathet (Belge) d'avoir été aussi gentille, d'avoir voulu être ma bétalectrice pour cette fic alors qu'elle n'est pas spécialement enchanté par le Yaoi. (Il faut dire qu'elle m'en a poser de ses questions assez gênantes.)

Je remercie les deux garçons français et la jeune fille qui on si agréablement lu cette fic. C'est a dire Quintin et Robin, mon nakama (ça c'est lui qui viens d'écrire) et la petite Ania (Polonaise). Qui on tous bien lu en riant de la « stupidité » de cette fic. j'ai eu une bonne période là-bas. Ce qui m'a permit de mettre toute ma bonne humeur dans cette histoire. Merci les amis et merci chers lecteurs.


End file.
